Red Cutlass
by PenguinPillowPetsAreAwesome
Summary: Arabella Fletcher is a pirate who has tried to put her past behind her. She returns to Tortuga, where she first became interested in piracy and meets the infamous Jack Sparrow. Will Arabella give in to his suggestion of an adventure? Jack/OC
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Introduction: Homecoming

The smell of Tortuga was disgusting. Nevertheless, I found it oddly comforting. Perhaps because it was where I became interested in piracy. I walked in the shadows, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to myself. A man and one of the "lovely ladies" of Tortuga walked by, laughing, undoubtedly drunk.

"What 'av we got 'ere? 'Ello lad, 'ou 'bout givin' me and my friend a little loot from yer pocket?" a man who bumped up against me said menacingly. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't easily scared. Before he could even blink, I had my dagger pressed up against his throat.

"First of all, don't insult me by calling me male, sir, for you are all dirty and disgust me. Second, the only loot you might be able to grasp, is your life, if you don't bother me further," I hissed. He nodded dumbly and I released him. He and his friend ran away. I smirked, straightened up my attire, then proceeded walking along the cobble stone street.

After a minuet or two, I found myself thirsty. I walked into a nearby tavern and rolled my eyes at the scene before me. Every inhabitant of the tavern were engaged in a fight, men and women alike. Why drunk pirates found the need to spread their fights was a mystery to me. I sighed, pulled a pistol out of it's holster on my waist, held it above my head, and fired. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at me, then went back to how everything was before the fight broke out. The bar maids went back to serving, the customers back to drinking and talking loudly.

I made my way over to a table in the corner of the room where the light was scarce, then sat down, crossing my legs on the table and tipping my tri-corner hat over my eyes. I was back.


	2. Greetings

Chapter One: Greetings

"Hey. Hey, wake up!"

"Wha...?"

"Wake up lad!"

A hand jostled me and poked me until my eyes opened.

"Oh, you're not a lad. Well then lassie, 'ow 'bout a little kiss, right 'ere on me cheek," the drunken man who had been prodding me said. I punched him instead, knocking him clean out.

"Never was one for slaps. I've always preferred a good punch," I said with a sigh. "Excuse me, miss? Yes, I'd like a rum please," I called out to a very tired maid at the bar.

"Get it yourself!" she called angrily back.

"Well, alright then," I mumbled and walked over to the bar.

The woman glared at me and held out her palm. I looked down at her hand and grudgingly pulled out a few shillings and gave them to her.

"Have your rum then get out. I've had a rough night and I'm sick of lugging drunken men out the front door. I don't need to add you into it," she snapped. She was quiet for a moment, then looked more closely at me. "Oh! Sorry luv, thought you were another drunk."

"Am I not? I believe I've had so much rum in my life that I don't know the difference between normality and drunkenness anymore," I smiled as she handed me a mug full of a frothy beverage.

"I apologize for earlier miss. Like I said, I had a long night," the maid said.

"Apology accepted. Now, I must be off. Thank you for the drink," I smiled again.

"You've only had but 3 sips!"

"Aye. It's going to be a long day."

And with that, I was off.

"What should we do with a drunken sailor, what should we do with a drunken sailor, what should we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?" I sang softly to myself as I walked around, looking for something to do.

"May I offer a suggestion? Perhaps, you could put him in the brig till he's sober," a deep voice said from the shadow cast by a nearby building. I chuckled.

"Perhaps," I answered.

"You are not a man," the voice said, sounding shocked, referring to my higher pitch in tone.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" I asked.

"Because you are not dressed like one," the voice said and the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. I found myself coming face to face with a man about my age. He was dressed in a dirty white shirt and dark trousers, his well worn knee-high boots pulled up over them. He also wore a navy blue coat and a leather hat. His hair was a mass of black dreadlocks and pieces of greasy strands and his dark eyes were rimmed with kohl. All in all, he was not ugly, but needed a lot of work. I laughed at the thought.

"Is it so surprising?" I asked. "After all, we are in Tortuga, and there are stranger sorts of people about."

"Indeed," the man agreed.

"What is your name, sailor?" I inquired.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," he said, emphasizing the word 'captain.' "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"No, indeed I have not."

"Where 'ave you been luv?" he smirked.

"Sailing to the Americas and back. I've been away for some time now," I explained.

"Ah. And have you been sailing all this time by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. Captain Sparrow, I am not one for long conversations and voyages with many people. It binds me and I am also not one for being tied down. I am of the wind. I go where it takes me and rarely look back. I have no master nor destination, just myself, my books, my boat, and the sea. Now, if you'd excuse me, I leave in a half hour," I said sharply and started to walk away. He was beginning to irritate me with his many questions.

"May I ask what your name is, luv?" he called after I was already halfway gone.

"No, but I'll give you a start. It's _not _luv," I called back, then proceeded to walk away.


	3. An Unexpected Happening

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Happening

I smiled as the spray of the sea landed on my face. I'd missed these waters and the warm Caribbean breeze. I left steering the ship for a moment to walk to the bow of my ship so I could get a better view of the sun setting in the sky. I'd been sailing for hours, and still wasn't tired. It was quiet, besides the relaxing sound of the waves lapping up against the boat. It was then that I heard a call.

"Ahoy!" it called. I whisked around, surprised that I hadn't noticed the ship quickly approaching mine. When it came closer, I noticed the man from earlier at the wheel and his crew running about on the deck.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"You've intrigued me, luv. I'm 'ere to give you some company," I saw him smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him, then sighed, realizing it would be no use to try to out run him.

"Bring your ship about, Sparrow, and then you and your crew can board my ship for a late meal," I called out. He tipped his hat and proceeded to steer his ship beside mine.

A few moments later, Jack Sparrow stood in front of me and was introducing me to his crew.

"Gents! This be... What's your name luv? Never did tell me," he smiled, showing off gold capped teeth.

"If you must know, it's Arabella. Arabella Fletcher," I said, nodding to the crew in acknowledgment.

"Arabella Fletcher," Jack repeated, finishing the introduction with a smile. The crew all nodded and a few members smiled. I smiled in return.

"So, Mr. Sparrow..."

"_Captain._"

"Captain," I said with a roll of my eyes, "why have you decided to rob me of my peace and quiet?"

"Pirate," he said as if that explained everything.

"Pirate? Well then, my suspicions have been confirmed. Surrounded by the people I've been so desperately trying to avoid. I've long ago folded the colors and stowed them away and I do not intend to bring them out now," I said sternly.

"So _you _were a pirate, were you? Have we heard of you before? Have you another name?" Jack asked. I sighed. The questions just kept on coming.

"Yes, I was a pirate. I went by the name, Red Cutlass."

"Red Cutlass? Really?" one crew member with a wooden eye asked with a shocked tone.

"Yes," I said with a raised brow.

"You're the one who cut out that Baron's eye and stole all his maps and treasure!" his friend said, stepping up.

"Yes, I did," I smirked.

"You don't seem the pirate type," another crew member said. He had a beard and black hair with streaks of gray in it.

"No? Well, allow me to prove otherwise, though it makes me weary. All right, who would like to have a go?" I asked.

"You mean, fight you?" the wooden eyed one asked nervously. I nodded.

"No one?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"All right luv, I'll spar with ya," Sparrow said.

"Very well, take your stance," I commanded. He obliged, then I took mine.

There was a silent agreement that his would be the first move. He lunged at me and I easily dodged it, then returned to my original stance. I aimed my sword at his shoulder and he sloppily blocked it. Then the real fight began. Step after step, lunge after lunge, we fought. Finally, we faced each other, both panting.

"Apparently we are equally matched in skill luv," Jack said and lunged again. I brought by sword down hard on his and it dropped with a clatter onto the deck. The crew "oohed."

"Apparently not," I smirked. He accepted his defeat by taking off his hat and bowing lowly.

"So," Jack said, shoving his sword back in its sheath, "what say you to a little adventure?"

"An adventure? Like I said before, Captain Sparrow, I've put my pirate colors away for good. I'm sailing now to the Americas once more where I intend to begin a new life," I said.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate luv. There's no going back."

"Perhaps not for you, but I am different."

"I thought you said you had no destination."

"I don't, but I have a purpose. That purpose is to start anew," I said as I straightened my clothes.

"All right, suit yourself. But, I was wondering...," Jack trailed off.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard you have in your possession, the key to the Aqua de Vida," he said with a slow smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. He had a gleam in his eye that let me know he was up to something, and I wasn't sure if I'd like the result.

"Mayhap I do, mayhap I don't," I said.

"Me thinks you do," Jack smirked.

I thought a moment. I knew pirates, I was one, and pirates always had an end game. What was his?

"Tell you what, _Captain, _I'll make a deal with you. I will give you the key to the Aqua de Vida, if you let me have some of the treasure that lies there. I need some money for my new life anyway. It seems my supply is nearly gone. And I'll need to come along on this trip. Pirates are never trustworthy," I said.

"I could be different," Jack said.

"No. You're not. Now, Mr. Sparrow, do we have an accord?" I asked, holding out a hand.

"We have an accord," he said and shook my hand with a smile plastered on his face. "Now, 'ow 'bout that meal you promised us?"


	4. What Should We Do With A Drunken Sailor?

Chapter Three: What Should We Do With A Drunken Sailor?

"And really bad eggs!" Jack finished his song with a flourish, then fell down. Everyone laughed drunkenly at him. All but me. I sat in the corner like at Tortuga; hat tipped forward over my eyes, legs crossed on the table.

"I believe we should all play a little game!" Jack shouted. The crew shouted their agreement. I rolled my eyes.

"What...game...should we play, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs, the slightly older man with the beard asked with a slur.

"None! Good Lord, have you no common sense? Games whilst drunk never end well!" I exclaimed. The crew went silent and all eyes were upon me.

"Excuse me, luv...but _I _am captain of this ship! I shall call the orders. Gibbs! Ready the sails!" Jack laughed.

"Excuse me, _Captain, _but you are on _my _ship. My ship, my orders. I am captain of this vessel, not you," I said angrily. I knew there was no sense in this argument. Jack was drunk, I was not, there was no point in arguing with a drunken man.

Jack looked like he was about to say something, then fell over again. This time, it looked as if he'd passed out.

"All right men, your captain has gone to sleep. Off you go! Back to your ship. I'll return your captain to you in the morning. By the looks of it, he might have hit his head pretty hard," I said to the half asleep crew. They mumbled disagreement, but did as they were told. I stood up and looked at the fallen captain with pity and sighed. I grabbed one of his arms and pulled it around my shoulder, then hauled him up, basically dragging him to my cabin, where I tucked him into bed.

"You may be annoying, Mr. Sparrow, but no man deserves to wake up on a hard wooden floor on a ship. Besides, you're a guest," I smirked. I grabbed some fresh clothes and went to another cabin and fell asleep on the much less comfortable cot.


	5. Changing Ships

Chapter Four: The Adventure Begins

"Wake up," I said to Jack, who was snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes as he simply flung his arm across his face. I looked down at the cup of water in my hands and proceeded to empty the contents of the cup on his face.

"Rum! What? What's happening?" Sparrow spluttered and sat up straight in bed.

"Well, you drank so much last night that you passed out. I had to drag your sorry ass up here and I'm assuming you're about to be very hung over," I chuckled.

"Mary mother of God, my head is aching like someone hit it with a bloody hammer!" Jack groaned.

"I guess that means my assumptions were correct. Well, Captain Sparrow, are you ready to start off on this adventure of yours?" I asked.

"Call me Jack, luv. I shall be ready as soon as you give me the key and as soon as the room stops spinning," he said, lying back down.

"Right. I'll inform the crew that we'll be leaving in the evening then."

"You'll need to come aboard my ship," Jack said as we were all preparing to leave.

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said."

"Luv, no one says no to Captain Jack Sparrow," he smirked arrogantly.

"No one but me," I said. "I'm not leaving my boat in the middle of nowhere."

"What if I told you I knew a place where your precious ship would be safe?" he asked.

"Well, if you lead me to said place and I found it a safe place, then I suppose it would be all right," I said. Jack smiled.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain!"

"Set sail for Isla de Muerta."

"Aye Captain."

I gripped onto the wheel of the ship tightly. The rain made the wheel slippery and my hands kept threatening to slide off of the wet wood.

"Jack! Should we lower the sails?" I shouted from my ship to the nearby _Black Pearl._

"No! Trust me luv, I've done this before!" he shouted back. I rolled my eyes, pushed my wet hair out of my face and held on for dear life.

"So this is the dreaded Isla de Muerta?" I asked, taking in the sight of fog and gray rocks.

"Aye. 'S not as tame as it looks, Miss. Keep a sharp eye out for the rocks," Mr. Gibbs said from beside me. A few members of Jack's crew had come onto my ship to help me repair a few damages caused by the storm and to start transferring some of my already packed belongings over to the _Pearl. _

"Well, it is hard to see through the fog. And you say not many know of this place?" I questioned.

"Aye, and those who do don't come here anymore. Be wary. When we lay anchor, do not take any of the gold you may find," Gibbs warned. I nodded.

We finally landed, and Jack had the crew lay down a plank between our ships. I stroked the wood on the deck lovingly, then grabbed a couple of my bags and my guitar and walked over.

"Gents! Carry the rest of her belongings over!" Jack called to Mr. Gibbs and a few of the other men. They nodded and I watched as one by one, my bags were transferred from one ship to the other.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow," I said once all of the bags were on deck.

"You're most welcome luv. But I told you, call me Jack. Now, seeing as I have done you a great favor, I believe you owe me one in return," he said, his eyes twinkling and a smirk on his face.

"I told you, I'll give you the key," I reminded him.

"I wasn't talking about the key Arabella," he whispered close to my ear. My mouth opened and I glared at him. Then, I pulled my hand back and punched him soundly.

"It's Captain Fletcher to you, _Mr. _Sparrow," I hissed, and looked for a place that was as far away from Jack as possible.

"Ow! What is it with women?" Jack yelled, putting his broken nose back in place.

"What is it with men?" I yelled back. He opened his mouth, thought better of it, but then decided to make things worse by stomping over to where I was.

"Give me the key, _luv_," he said, holding out his hand.

"Go away. I can't even look at you right now," I said angrily.

"Why not? Because you're afraid you'll fall for me even more?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned to him, my mouth in a tight line.

"No, because you're dirty and you smell like wet dog and bad meat and..._rum_!"

"What's wrong with rum?"

"It's not the rum! It's _you_! You and your lack of sense and..."

"Propriety?"

"Propriety! You know what? The deal is off!" I finished, taking deep angry breaths.

"Sorry luv, can't do that. We made a deal, and if you don't hold up your end of the bargain, I'll have to stow you away in the bring," he said, narrowing his eyes.

We stared each other down, arms folded across our chests.

"Fine. But I'm not giving you the key until you've learned to control yourself," I said tightly. He stepped away from me and put his hands behind his back.

"Is that good enough?" he asked.

"We'll see," I said. "Now show me where I'll be staying."

"Right this way luv," he said, gesturing grandly to the door that led below deck.

Jack led me to a small room that he told me was next to his, should I need anything, then left me alone. The crew had already brought down my belongings, they were in a corner of the room. I walked up to a mirror, pulled off my hat, and looked at my reflection.

My skin was tanned and clear and its sun-kissed glow brought out the stormy blue color of my eyes. My auburn hair had blond highlights in it from the sun and was almost messy enough to rival Jack's. I sighed loudly. Where was a good brush when I needed one? I looked around the room, opened a few drawers, and found a small silver comb which I used to yank the knots out of my hair.

Once I was done with that, I picked up my guitar and began to strum a few chords. Soon, I was singing along to my favorite pirate song.

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours_

_ and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_ Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

I finished the song, tucked my guitar away, and lay down on the bed. Soon, I was fast asleep.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to point out some important things about the format of this story so you the readers don't get too confused. For some reason, I can't figure out a way to put better spacing in between parts of a chapter so if two things don't flow well, it's because they're supposed to be two separate parts...but in the same chapter. I hope that makes sense. Ta ta for now!


	7. A Deal

Chapter Five: A Deal

In the morning, I changed my ragged layers of clothing for a light cotton shirt, a brown vest that laced up the front and dark trousers. I strapped on my various weapons, pulled on some worn leather boots, and my hat, then walked out of the room to the main deck.

"Well, well! Look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence," Jack said when he saw me.

"Well, well! Look who still lacks propriety and smells like a skunk," I retorted and rolled my eyes when Jack sniffed one armpit obviously.

"You look funny," he tried, unsuccessfully, to insult me.

"So do you," I said.

"Why do you like to annoy me?"

"What? You're the one who likes to annoy me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"For the love of God! Will you both, _please, _attempt to go at least five minuets without arguing? It's much too early for this!" Gibbs said from across the deck.

I glared at Jack. My lips in a thin line, my arms crossed over my chest. He stood in a similar manner, glaring back. He finally looked away after a moment, and I knew I'd won this small victory.

"I believe I agreed to give you the key," I said after a moment.

"Yes, you did. And when would you be handing over said key?" Jack asked.

"Maybe today. That is, if you do me a favor...," I trailed off. Jack suddenly got a gleam in his eyes. "Not that kind of favor," I snapped.

"Fine. What's this favor?" he asked.

"_Stop annoying me. _Just try. For all of today, just stay away and then maybe at the end of the day, I'll let you have the key," I said.

"I think I have the better end of the deal here luv. I don't have to face you and _your _obnoxious behavior _and _I get the key. Is that entirely fair?" Jack smirked.

"You obviously don't know how irritating you can be," I replied, then walked away.


	8. Dealing With Pirates

_**Author's Note: I just wanted to write a special thank you to all the other authors who have reviewed and/or favorited my story. Your kindness fuels my words! :)**_

_**P.S. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**_

Chapter Six: Dealing With Pirates

The loud knock at the door startled me. I got up from my bed and put the book I'd been reading down on a nearby table, then opened the door. A rain soaked Jack stood there, looking irritated.

"Oh, it's you," I said.

"Who else would it be?" he snapped. I rolled my eyes and stood aside so that he could enter the room.

"Well," he said, once I'd closed the door, "I like what you've done with the place."

"What do you want Jack? And I hope you know this qualifies as annoying," I said.

"Ah, but it's now the end of the day. Haven't you been looking out the window?" he asked. I cursed under my breath.

"You win Sparrow. I'll give you the key," I told him. He grinned cheekily.

I walked over to one side of the room and rummaged around in one drawer that I'd put my most valuable items in. I'd fastened a lock to it in case Jack had come looking for the key too early and happened to stumble upon some other precious valuables...

"Will you hurry up? We really need to set a course," Jack said impatiently, interrupting my train of thought. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the drawer, then produced the heavy black key that Jack had so desperately been asking for.

"Here," I said and placed it firmly in Jack's waiting hand. He looked down at it for a very long time.

"_This _is it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"This is what thousands of men have been searching for? Have _died _for?"

"_Yes._"

"This is-"

"_Mr. _Sparrow, if you'd be so kind as to stop asking questions and leave, I'd be much obliged!" I snapped.

"But-"

"No buts about it! _LEAVE. _If you want to speak with me in the morning, that's fine. But I'm done speaking with you at present," I said. He stared at me for a moment, then sighed and left.

I let out a deep breath. Dealing with pirates had never been much fun.


	9. Annoying Pirate Captains

_**A/N: I apologize for the suckishness of this chapter, but I needed to write something and I was tired of Arabella being so mature. I wanted to show a more childish side of her so...here it is. **_

_**P.S. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **_

Chapter Seven: Annoying Pirate Captains

When I went out on deck, the sun was shining brightly. I sighed happily and turned my face up to the sun. I caught sight of Jack on the other side of the ship and smiled to myself.

"Hello _Captain,_" I yelled. I smirked as he visibly cringed. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"It isn't now!" he yelled back. I grinned and skipped over to him, then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me with a frown on his face. I smiled in response.

"Hiya!" I said perkily. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hello?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What are _you _doing?"

"What are _**you **_doing?"

"What are-ugh! What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Matter? Nothing! I'm simply enjoying this beautiful day," I sighed happily. He looked me up and down, then bent closer as if he were trying to get a better look at me.

"Have you gotten into the rum?" he asked suspiciously.

"_Rum? _Nonsense! I suppose the perfect weather is making my mood pleasant," I said.

"Hmph. Well, go bother Gibbs...or something," he said, making little shooing motions with his hands.

"Why on earth would I do that, when I'm already having so much fun bothering you?" I asked as I skipped over to the side of the ship, grabbed on to the rigging and hoisted myself up so that I was standing on the wooden railing.

"My dear Arabella, what in blue blazes do you think you're doing?" Jack hissed.

"Oh Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack. Didn't you hear me the first time? It' just...simply...lovely...weather!"

And with that, I jumped off the side of the boat in a perfect dive.

* * *

Some while later, Jack and I sat in his cabin beside his fireplace, the red flames licking the sides of it's wooden and stone prison.

"Look, I didn't think you'd jump in after me," I said. "It was only a bit of fun."

"_Fun? _You think jumping off the sides of ships is a good time? What's in your head? Have you gone completely mad?" Jack yelled. "On top of that, I'm soaked and some important parchment I had on my person has been completely destroyed! You're lucky Gibbs remembered what it said or you'd have paid the price!"

"I don't understand why you're so mad. I know perfectly well how to swim. Just because I'm a sailor, doesn't mean I'm stereotypical, _Mister _Sparrow. Anyway, if you were so worried about your parchment, why did you jump in after me? Hm?" I didn't mean to yell, but he was taking everything too seriously and it was getting on my nerves. Then, I realized, that for once Jack wasn't making a witty remark in response.

"Jack?" I asked hesitantly. His head rested in his hands and he was completely silent. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Then, to my intense surprise, he lifted his head and began to laugh. His whole frame shook in laughter and the expression on his face was so silly that I too began to join in.

"Arabella," Jack said after our laughter had died down, "Will you promise me something?"

"What?" I asked, intrigued.

"Please never jump off the side of my ship again. Next time I could have Gibbs pull you out which would take much longer and wouldn't be handled nearly as gracefully as I executed it," he smiled.

"All right Jack," I said and returned his grin.

"That sounds nice," he said softly.

"What? Me agreeing with you for once?" I smirked.

"No, you calling me Jack. I've just noticed it."


	10. Jack

_**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and Port Johnson is not real. At least, I don't think it is. **_

Chapter Eight: Jack

"What?"

"My name. You said it," Jack repeated.

"And?"

"It sounds nice," he said.

"Well, _someone's _a little bit cocky," I said. "Takes joy in the sound of his own name."

"I meant the way you said it, luv," he grinned. "Say it again."

"Jack, come on, leave it be."

"Ha! There, you said it again! And because you have, I suppose I'm obliged to do the same. No more formalities then!" he laughed. I raised my eyebrows at him. What was he going on about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, a few of the men have been taking bets on how long it would take you to warm up to me. I've just won the bet!" he exclaimed triumphantly. 

I was almost mad, but then I realized something there by the warm comfort of the fire. Jack's personality would never change, there was nothing I could do about it. He would always have some small end game, he would always be flamboyant, he would always be...Jack. I decided I might as well just start going along with the flow of the tide.

"I suppose there's not," I said, tying my thoughts back to the conversation.

"There's not what?" Apparently, Jack had been in his own little world as well.

"Need for formalities. I have a proposal for you Jack. Let's start over. I'm Captain Arabella Fletcher, you can call me Arabella or Bella if you'd like," I smiled, and held out a hand.

"Well then, Bella, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can call me Jack." He took my small hand in his huge tanned one and gave it a firm squeeze.

* * *

Later on that evening, I found myself back on deck, now squeezed into a light, pale yellow dress. I'd brushed my hair again and tied it up in a loose bun and had pinched my cheeks to give them some natural blush. I wanted to blend in where we were going. Jack said we were stopping at a port. Port Johnson, to be exact.

It was a small place, but it was notorious for capturing pirates. Being the home of many naval officers and their families, it was clear why. Also, it's Governor was one that I'd dueled before, barely escaping with my life. I was not looking forward to being on my toes the whole measure of our time there, but I was happy to get the chance to buy a few things for myself and Jack, who's birthday was the next morning.

"Arabella, you look rather ravishing," a voice stated from behind me.

"Why thank you kind sir," I smiled as I turned to come face to face with Jack. "May I add that you also look dashing this lovely evening."

"Thank you madam." He bowed low to the wood of the deck. I smirked hugely. Jack had been practicing all day so that he would fit in at the port. I had no need of practice. I'd once been a lady, so I knew all the right things to say. Jack, however, had needed lots of help from all the members of the crew, even Mr. Cotton, who's parrot did most of the teaching, for Mr. Cotton himself was a mute.

"Well Jack, I think you've come quite far. I could almost mistake you for a gentleman," I teased.

"Not I!" he exclaimed. "I hate the word! I am a pirate, true as the sea is blue."

"Well, I've heard that it's the gentlemen who get all the ladies," I told him.

"Is that so? What makes a gentleman better than a pirate I wonder?" he asked, stroking his beard, looking genuinely interested.

"I suppose their elegance and eloquence... and there's the matter of cleanliness," I laughed.

"Now my curiosity has been peaked. What is it that _you _find pleasing in a man, Arabella? Gentleman or pirate?" Jack asked, a smirk evident in his voice and eyes.

"That's personal Jack," I said sternly.

"Well you're no fun at all!" he whined.

"Oh bloody hell! If it makes you happy, _Jack_, I shall tell you." I wasn't excited to reveal my personal feelings, but I knew he'd keep at it if I didn't tell him. "It does not matter to me if the man be gentle or not," I told him." It matters what their morals are. Those Governors and military men may indeed be very rich and fancy, but if they don't think twice about having a young boy hanged or running the enemy through with their sword because they have been ordered to, I will find nothing pleasing about them at all. It's the inside that counts, the building blocks of a person that makes them who they are," I said.

"Is that so?" he asked after a moment.

"It is indeed."

"That's interesting. So you care nothing about reputation?" Jack took a step closer to me.

"No, nor do I care about rank or social hierarchy." I turned to look out at the sun coming down from the sky like a golden and rosy ball bouncing back to earth.

"What about a man who has been to the locker of Davy Jones himself and returned to the land of the living? Who has defeated a very important member of the East India Company and fought on the _Flying Dutchman_?" Jack finished asking and took another giant step towards me.

"There is no man such as that," I said with a shake of my head.

"Oh, but there is luv," Jack smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Who?" I asked looking up at his warm chocolate eyes and his white and gold smile.

"Me."


	11. Port Johnson Part One

_**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and Port Johnson is not real. At least, I don't think it is. **_

Chapter Nine: Port Johnson

"What? You did not," I said to Jack's outrageous claims.

"Oh but I did," he assured me.

"How are you still alive?"

"Bravery, smarts..."

"Pure luck," I added.

"You offend me dear," Jack chided, then showed me his hand. There was a small round scar on it, no bigger than a shilling. "The black spot of Davy Jones once held a home there," he said.

"Good God! So you really did it all?" I was completely in awe.

"I did indeed," he smiled, looking much too pleased with himself. "Happened recently too, as it were."

"How could I not have heard about this?" I wondered out loud.

"That's what I've been wondering."

"Well, I suppose you're in need of some celebrating aren't you?"

"You suppose correctly. That's another reason we're stopping 'ere."

* * *

A couple of hours later the crew sat around a large table in some bar drinking and laughing wildly. I rolled my eyes the whole time. A couple of soldiers came in as Jack told a story about a blacksmith. I walked closer to him then whacked him on the soldiers as one of the soldiers tapped the other on the shoulder and they both looked in our direction. Jack noticed. All of a sudden, he grabbed me close to him and kissed me.


	12. Port Johnson Part Two

_**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and Port Johnson is not real. At least, I don't think it is. Also, sorry that this is extremely short, but I couldn't think of much to add to this 'cause of writers block. Lovely stuff. :/ **_

Chapter Ten: Port Johnson Part Two

At first, I was too shocked to respond, but then, because of either a mug of rum I'd had earlier or just a sudden moment of stupidity, I kissed him back.

"Why?" I asked as he pulled away after a moment.

"To keep those soldiers from looking too closely," he smirked. I glared at him, then gave him a sound punch.

"Ow! Why would you do that?" He cried.

"To keep those soldiers from looking too closely!" I mimicked.


	13. A New Year of Life

_**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and Port Johnson is not real. At least, I don't think it is. Also, I apologize ahead of time for misspellings. **_

Chapter Eleven: A New Year of Life

After the bar incident, every crew member was ordered back to their stations on the _Black Pearl. _I looked out at the sea, the stars in the night sky and the bright sphere of the moon reflecting on its surface, and sighed happily.

"What?" Jack said from beside me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not sure. I think it's something about the sea tonight," I told him.

"It's nice, ain't it?"

"Yes. You know what the sea is to me, Jack?" I asked him.

"What's that luv?"  
"Freedom," I said. He looked down at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Jack was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "That's what the _Pearl _is for me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hm... Jack? Tomorrow is your birthday isn't it?" I asked.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked, one brow raised.

I smirked, remembering Mr. Gibbs telling me not to tell Jack that he'd told me.

"Call it a woman's intuition."

* * *

Later on, when I was sure everyone was asleep, I walked back on deck from my room. The night air on the ship was quiet, save for a few snores from below, but the shore was alive with lights from the window's of shops. I smiled and felt my pocket to make sure I hadn't forgotten the money I'd stowed away for tonight. It was there, so I hauled myself over the side of the ship, clambered down the ladder, and set foot on shore.

* * *

"_For he's a jolly good fellow...who nobody can deny!_" The crew finished off the song I'd taught them early that morning with a flourish.

"What in blue blazes?" Jack wondered aloud as he took in the sight of the whole crew gathered on the main deck, each holding out a little something for their captain.

"Happy birthday!" I told him with a smile.

"You planned all this?" he asked in astonishment.

"Indeed," I smiled proudly.

"Bloody hell woman, what are you?" he asked.

"Talented," I laughed.

* * *

"I take it you all liked the cake," I said as I looked down at the piles of dishes before me. The crew all nodded happily. "And Jack, how do you like your gifts?"

"Bella darling, I don't know how you did it, but you did it well!" he said as he fingered each gift happily. I'd gotten each of the crew members to get him something while he wasn't looking, I'd actually been planning for days. Gibbs had gotten him new maps and charts and a little leather bound journal to scribble his thoughts down in. Pintel and Raggetti, the two oddballs of the crew had pitched in to get him a new gun, and Mr. Cotton had bought him a book about famous treasures to pass the time. All the other members got him smaller trinkets such as rings and parchment and other small items. I hadn't given him my present yet, I was waiting for the opportune moment. After a little more time, the moment came. Jack was calling for rum.

"There is none captain," Mr. Gibbs said sheepishly.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh Jack, I think you need to open another present," I called form across the room.

"Ah yes. You haven't given me your present 'av you luv?"

I walked toward him and said,"That's correct. Allow me to fix that. Here you go Jack."

His eyes widened. In one of my hands was a huge bottle of the finest wine I could find, in the other, an equally large bottle of rum.

"Bella, you may have just thrown me the best birthday party in the history of pirate birthday parties," he smiled and took the presents from my hand. I laughed.

"Oh, one more thing," I said. I rifled around in my pocket for a moment, then produced a piece of cloth.

"What is it?"

"The map to what you're searching for. I figured we wouldn't get very far without it."

Jack's grin widened.


	14. And A Bottle Of Rum

_**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, sorry the chapters are so short! It seems like I'm writing a thousand stories all at once so it's hard to write really long chapters right now. I'll keep trying! And sorry this one took so long...**_

__Chapter Twelve: And a Bottle of Rum

The morning was dark. We'd left Port Johnson the previous day and now I was on deck because I couldn't fall asleep. The rest of the crew seemed to have no problem with their slumber, for I could hear loud snores and grumblings of sleep. I thought I was alone, but I spotted Jack behind the wheel of the ship.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked him.

"Drinking."

"This early in the morning?"

"It's never too early for a drink."

"Jack, you have to steer the ship."

"What?"

I glared at the captain of the _Black Pearl _angrily. I knew the present I'd gotten him might cause trouble.

"Jack, why don't you let go of the wheel and come over here?"

"Okay," he slurred and staggered over to me.

"Closer," I said and smiled. He walked a few more paces. "A bit more," I urged. Finally he and I were face to face. He smirked down at me.

"Fallen for ol' Jackie 'av you?" he laughed. I reached around him, like I was going to put my arms around his neck, but at the last second, I took the bottle of rum he was holding out of his hand.

"Not a chance Sparrow," I chuckled. He frowned.

"What's the matter with me?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"You've been drinking," I stated.

"No, I mean, why...not," he paused and hiccuped. "Why not me, as a...what's the word? Ah, yes, companion."

"We've gone over this Jack," I sighed.

"You're boring," he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

He leaned toward me.

"You're too loud and boring. I bet you don't drink rum..._ever_."

"I drink when I want to, thank you very much. I just know when to say no, and I'm saying no to you _and _your rum!" I exclaimed.

"If you were a man, you'd be a eunuch," Jack slurred.

"What? That doesn't make any sense and you know it," I told him.

"I've changed me mind," Jack said.

"About what, Jack?"

"About you being boring. You're pretty. Jus' like a doll. Pretty pretty doll," he laughed.

My eyes narrowed.

"Exactly how much have you been drinking Jack?"

"Princess."

"That's not an answer Jack. Don't make me slap you," I warned.

"I may have 'ad a bottle or two and maybe bought a few more..."

"Oh Jack. What am I going to do with you?" I sighed.

"I could think of a few things," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do shut up," I snapped.

"Kiss me?" he slurred.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Darlin'," he put a hand under my chin and brought my face closer to his. "Kiss me."

Whether it was the overwhelming scent of rum somehow getting to my head, or lack of sleep, or sheer stupidity, I obliged.

His breath tasted like rum, but for some reason, it made him intoxicating. He didn't smell bad for once, as if he'd taken a bath, and the smell of warm air, sea spray, and some other scent I couldn't identify filled my nose as he pressed me closer to his body. My fingers found their way into the mass of hair on his head and his lips pressed more forcefully against mine. Then, the kiss was over as quickly as it had started.

"What did I just do? _Why _did I just do it?" I wondered aloud.

"Because, luv, no one can say no to Captain Jack Sparrow."

When my eyes flickered open, they didn't see the familiar surroundings. The room was dark, there were heavy purple drapes over windows that would brighten the room. I sat straight up, head spinning and groaned.

"Where am I? What happened last night?" I asked myself.

"Well, first you found me drunk and we kissed, then, from what I can tell, you found your way into some rum and got so of your knocker that you stumbled 'ere, said some things, and passed out," a voice said from nearby. I spun around to look at the speaker.

"Jack? Oh God," I held my head and tried not to vomit as my stomach rolled.

"You alright luv?"

"No! I'm hung over and apparently I kissed you _and _said things to you that you probably shouldn't have heard," I yelled as loud as I could without making the room spin.

"I think you'd better lie down luv, you look a tad green," Jack said and walked over to me from where he was sitting.

"Stop calling me luv! One little kiss doesn't make me your luv," I yelled, then immediately felt sick.

"I call everyone luv. Why, just the other day I said to Mr. Gibbs, 'luv, why don't you find me some rum?'" Jack said. I chuckled and then felt okay for a moment.

"What exactly did I say when I found my way in here?" I asked Jack, who was studying my face intently.

"Oh, nothing interesting really...," Jack trailed off, looking suspicious.

"Jack, _what did I say_?"

"Just something about unicorns, and oh, the usual, you know, 'Jack you're so handsome, kiss me again,' etcecra..."

"_WHAT? _I did not say that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh but you most certainly did," he insisted. I groaned in response. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Mr. Gibbs came into the room.

"Captain! Oh, erm... Perhaps I-I'd better leave you two alone," he stuttered.

"It's okay Mr. Gibbs, I was just leaving." I glared at Jack once, then pushed by Mr. Gibbs to stumble towards my room.


	15. The Fight

_**Sorry it's been awhile since I last uploaded a chapter, I just didn't have any ideas for the story. However, I've recently been at the beach and to a museum that had all this information about pirates so I've gotten some inspiration so the chapters should be written and uploaded more quickly. Oh, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes there might be. As always, I don't own POTC or any of it's characters but I do own Arabella Fletcher. **_

Chapter Thirteen: The Fight

It was the day after I'd left Mr. Gibbs and Jack in his quarters. After that, he'd set sail for the first stop on the map to the Aqua de Vida and we wouldn't reach the stop for another day or two. All of this would be fine, but I couldn't stop thinking about one thing.

_Jack. _

For some reason, I couldn't get his stupid face out of my stupid head! Why should one little kiss make me this crazy?

"I kissed Jack Sparrow," I admitted to myself out-loud. "Just the other night. _I kissed Captain Jack Sparrow_. Because he asked me to. And then, I got drunk and apparently asked him to kiss _me_!"

At this point I was mentally slapping myself repeatedly. I was very close to _actually_ slapping myself when there was a knock at my door. "What?" I yelled.

"Erm...Miss? The captain would like to see you in his quarters," a very timid voice said through the wood.

"Well, you can tell the captain to go straight to hell! And that I don't even believe in unicorns so why would I mention them? _AND _that I positively despise him!" I roared.

It was silent on the other side, then, "Are you mad at him because you two kissed?"

My face went tomato red and I let out a scream. "He told you?" I asked whoever it was.

"Told the whole crew he did... Not sure I should'a told you tha'."

I pulled my door open and stared down at the man with the wooden eye. Ragetti, he'd told me his name was. He whimpered slightly at the look of anger on my face. I drew the sword at my hip from it's sheath and pushed by him and storming out onto the deck. All of the crew working there stopped to look at me.

"What are you looking at? Back to work!" I yelled. They all mumbled a 'yes ma'am' and continued what they were doing.

I stomped over to the wheel and pushed the poor sailor there to the side, taking the wooden steering device in my hands and giving it a sudden and hard turn. The whole ship lurched to the side and most of the crew fell over. I waited, and then heard the familiar footsteps of one Captain Jack Sparrow. He emerged from his quarters, looked around angrily like he was about to scold the crew, saw me at the wheel and promptly retreated back to his room. "Oh no you don't," I said to myself. I ran over to the door separating me from him and pounded on it.

"JACK SPARROW! YOU COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU NEXT TIME I LAY EYES ON THAT SLIMY FACE OF YOURS!" I yelled. It was silent. Then, the door slowly creaked open. I slammed it shut and was satisfied with the crunch and swearing I heard after. I flung the door open. He sat on the floor holding his nose and cursing repeatedly. "_You_," I hissed. He began crawling away from me. "Stand up!" I commanded. He did as I said. "Now, you will fight me, hand to hand. No cheating, no weapons, no tricks. Do you understand?" I asked him. He nodded. "Good. Go up on deck. Now."

He again did as he was told and scampered up onto the deck. I put my sword back in it's place. The crew was watching, not even bothering to look like they were working. I took my stance, he took his.

"Now luv, let's be reasonable-OUCH!"

I'd punched him in the nose which was already broken before he could finish his sentence. He tried again. "Why are you doing-OW! Stop that!" he yelled, a bruise forming on his cheekbone this time.

"Hell hath no fury Jack Sparrow! I will not stop until you have to sit in bed for months because of your pain!" I yelled at him, going for another punch. He blocked this time, and I smirked. He was finally fighting back.

"Is this because we kissed?" he asked, a glint back in his eyes. I narrowed mine and went for another swing. I missed this time, and he went in for his first hit, but I blocked it.

"Don't ever mention it again. And next time you go around prattling like a twit about your encounters with women to your crew, maybe you'll remember this day and think twice!" I yelled with another punch. I hit him in the stomach this time.

"I don't know why this is such a big deal to you. We kissed before, back at the fort," he reminded me with another punch. Again, he missed.

"_That _was for safety only! So we wouldn't be recognized!" I told him, trying to kick his leg out from under him. It didn't work, and he smirked at his successful block. "And anyway," I continued, "It wouldn't be such a big deal if you hadn't gone and told the whole world!" I went for another punch and ended up hit him in the shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like it meant anything," he said swinging his arm for a hit. But I was standing still, shocked, and I didn't have time to block it. The punch hit me in the jaw and mouth and made me stagger back. He paused and watched me lift my hand to feel the blood coming from my split lip. I spat some blood onto the deck. Jack lowered his fists.

"Arabella," he started to say. I turned away from him, trying to hide the fact that I had been fazed by both his words and punch. But my anger was stronger than my hurt at the moment and I turned around and kicked him where it hurt. The crew winced as one.

When Jack looked up from where he sat painfully, he saw my gun pointed at his temple. I cocked the trigger. "Give me one more reason and I swear I'll do it," I hissed. Then, I walked away.


	16. Part One: What the First Stop Holds

_**Here's another chapter! Again, thank you so much for your reviews my dear readers! :D Oh, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes there might be. Yes, this chapter is extremely short. By the way, I know that this is completely different from the actual fourth Pirates movie, but I don't really care. :) The trials and stops the characters come in contact with will be different from the movie. Just letting you know. As always, I don't own POTC or any of it's characters but I do own Arabella Fletcher. Hey, that sounds vaguely creepy...**_

Chapter Fourteen Part 1: What the First Stop Holds

Since the fight, I hadn't come out of my room. At least, during the day. At night, when Jack wasn't around, I'd go to the galley and find some food, then go up on deck and clamber up to the crow's nest, telling the sailor there that I'd take over watching for any land forms, and just watch the sea.

Tonight was no different. As I stared out at the open ocean, I knew we were getting close to the first stop, and that Jack would probably start asking me questions about the key and the map, but I resolved not to tell him anything.

Yes, I knew things about the map and key that I hadn't revealed. But with good reason. My family had been the keepers of the map and key for centuries, and I knew that I wasn't supposed to let anyone reach the Aqua de Vida with ease.

I myself didn't know where the location of the Fountain of Youth, but I knew clues that could help along the way. Yes, I'd willingly given Jack the objects he needed to use, but it was his job to figure out the rest. I wasn't giving anything away. Especially because giving away what I knew about the map and key meant revealing things in my past that I wasn't ready to face.

As I sat in the crow's nest alone with my thoughts, a sudden gust of wind toppled over my cup of rum that I'd skillfully stolen from the galley onto my clean white shirt. I made a noise of frustration and began to wring my shirt out as another gust of wind blew in my face. I gave up on the shirt and peered ahead into the distance.

As I looked around, it struck me as odd that the harsh winds making me shiver seemed to have no effect on the waves below which were still and almost unmoving. A fog suddenly built up around the ship, and I felt frantic that I could no longer see my hand even when it was in front of my face. For a moment, I felt worried, but then I remembered what I knew about the first stop and I didn't feel worried anymore. I felt horrified.

I had to give Jack a hint or something. I didn't want to die, and I didn't want others to die. So, I clambered down the rope ladder attached to the crow's nest, walked across the deck to Jack's cabin, and flung the door open.

"AH! Oh, it's _you. _What do you want? Maybe to hit me a few times, or perhaps run me through?" Jack prattled.

"Look, I'm still mad at you, you're still mad at me, but before you go into a long and undoubtedly stupid and pointless rant, how about you take a look at our surroundings, hm?" I said, placing my hands on my hips. Jack gave me a distrusting look, but after a moment, got up from where he was sitting and pushed by me to walk onto the deck. Another fierce gust of wind blew by both of us.

"It's windy? And...foggy? Is this all you wanted me to notice?" Jack asked in a frustrated tone.

"Very observant Jack," I said rolling my eyes, "Now take a look at the water."

Jack looked over the side of the ship for a moment, then looked back at me, a question in his eyes. "It's not moving even though the wind is nearly as bad as a hurricane's winds," he stated. I nodded. "Well, what's happening?"

"Well I don't know!" I lied, "Maybe you should wake up the crew, especially the man who's snoozing at the wheel currently, and start preparing the ship!" I suggested harshly.

"Prepare it for what?" he asked me, his eyes narrowing.

"Whatever the first stop on the map holds for us," I said darkly.


	17. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Author's Note:

Oh my dear readers, I'm so very sorry. I promised myself I would never do this since it annoys me a lot when I read a story and then BOOM author's note, but I thought it was necessary to inform you of why the updates for Red Cutlass have not been coming.

I have been going through a very VERY bad writer's block, so all I've been doing is reading, trying to get some inspiration for the story, which is very hard to do when all I've been reading has been Doctor Who FanFiction(I've recently become obsessed)and The Help.

I hope you will understand, and I promise I will update as soon as this writer's block goes away.

Thank you for reading!

PenguinPillowPetsAreAwesome


	18. Part Two: What the First Stop Holds

_**I'm baaaccckkk! Oh, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes there might be. As always, I don't own POTC or any of it's characters but I do own Arabella Fletcher. Hey, that sounds vaguely creepy...P.S. Another couple reasons I've been gone so long are because 1. I've discovered a website called 9gag that has stolen my soul and 2. I have found my very own Jack Sparrow. :D Well, he's not a pirate... ANYWAY, read on! **_

Chapter Fourteen Part 2: What the First Stop Holds

"Mister Cotton!" I shouted over the powerful wind gusts that were currently rocking the whole ship back and forth. "Ready the sails!"

"Ready the sails, ready the sails!" responded the squawk of Cotton's parrot.

A particularly harsh wind sent several of the men on deck to the ground and almost took me down too, but I found myself held upright by Jack who was standing close by.

"Jack," I said, "you and your men must secure themselves to the rigging of the Pearl, or else lock yourselves below deck."

Jack looked down at me as if I'd gone insane.

"You heard me! Get below deck or secure yourselves! Oh! And plug your ears with something. Wax, paper, _anything!_ Do as your told for once or we will all be doomed!" I shouted. He gave me another look, but then shouted orders to his men to do exactly what I said.

I looked about the deck, watching as some of the crew hesitantly obeyed orders, while others secured themselves as quickly as possible. Those who followed quickly knew as well as I did what the first stop on the dangerous path to the Fountain of Youth held...

"Captain! Do you hear that?" I heard a crew member call out over the rush of the eerie wind. Everyone who had not yet been secured turned to look over at him, Jack and myself included. It was then, some how over the loudness of the winds, that a clear sweet note emerged from the fog.

"Sirens," I breathed, eyes wide. "Jack! Get yourself secured! _Now_!" I yelled. He paused for a moment, shook his head as if to clear it, then did what I said.

I managed to brace myself against the wind enough to reach the wheel of the ship, and took it from Gibbs who had his ears plugged up with wax as if he'd known all along that this was going to happen. He looked at me and gave me a firm nod which I returned as I grasped on to the smooth wood of the wheel.

"Brace yourselves lads!" I called to the few men who remained unsecured. "Here be monsters!"

Another sweet note pierced the air, and then everything was still and silent. I looked around wearily, scanning the darkness as best I could. I quickly formed a plan in my mind. All the men had finally been secured, and from what I knew about sirens, I was in no danger being a woman. However, I did not know if sirens could cause damages on a ship. My plan was simple: keep hold of the wheel and hopefully make it out alive.

"Sounds good," I muttered to myself, glad that Gibbs, standing next to me, couldn't hear me with the wax in his ears.

Suddenly, as if it was a door opening, the fog that had been encasing the ship parted and ahead of us was nothing but the clear night sky and open ocean.

"It's too easy," said Gibbs. I nodded.

I looked around and made eye contact with Jack who was tied up against the sail's main beam in the center of the ship. Neither of us said anything, but we both acknowledged an unspoken apology for the way things had been going. Suddenly, the ship lurched, sending Gibbs and I to the ground. Then there was no more silence. The air was filled with beautiful, mournful music, like the stars themselves were crying. But, as I got up again and grasped the wheel once more, I saw the source of the music and there was nothing beautiful about them. Horrid, beastly things with no hair clutched to the sides of the ship with fingers like seaweed and tentacles. Music poured out of their gaping mouths and their heads lolled on their necks in time with the music. I put my hand over my mouth to staunch the sick I felt rising up in the back of my throat at the sight of them. Men, without anything in their ears to block the music, begged for the sirens or else cried out for death to take them.

It lasted for hours.

I didn't realize how long it had taken until the sun began to rise in the distance and the music began to fade like a bad dream. As I looked over the side of the ship and watched the last siren detach itself from the ship and swim away like a grotesque frog, I let out a heavy sigh and let the weariness that had built up over the long night overcome me.


End file.
